whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Washington, D.C. (WOD)
Washington, D.C. is the capital of the United States of America, and serves as a hotspot for all forms of supernatural creatures. Overview Vampire: The Masquerade Since the American Civil War, D.C. was nominally ruled by a Tremere named Marissa. In 1968, however, the warlock was assassinated and her protegé, Marcus Vitel, took her place as Prince of the city. Vitel ruled as one of the Ventrue clan for several decades, gaining a reputation as a stern but fair leader. His reign lasted until the city was invaded by the Sabbat in 1999. During the struggles, Camarilla operatives discovered that Vitel was in fact a powerful member of the Lasombra clan, and a double-agent within Camarilla society. But while Vitel was dispatched by a small army of ghouls and noteworthy Kindred (such as Jan Pieterzoon, Theo Bell and Christof Romuald), Sascha Vykos had already taken the city and assumed a role as the new Archbishop of Washington. Modern D.C. is a contested between both sects. Vitel's absolute control mechanisms are still in place, with few understanding how the system he established exactly works. Camarilla and Sabbat scramble to gain control over it, both to manipulate the Masquerade and guide the hunters of Washington on their enemies. Paranoid anti-terror units patrol Washington, forcing the sects to stay hidden. While the Sabbat has managed to gain the upper hand, enclaves of Camarilla resistance remain. The Tremere chantry at Octagon House remains unassailed, although it had a recent number of defections from several tech-savvy neonates that instead chose to ally with the Anarch Movement. Bjorn Garinson leads the rest of the Camarilla, calling themselves the Bitter Resistance, who have to resort to guerilla methods to fight the Sabbat. Beneath the city in its sewers is a hidden Setite temple under the leadership of Ravenna, who mainly influences the drug trade. The Obertus have one of their family mansions near the city. Unknown to many, Vitel, or something resembling Vitel, has returned. Vitel plans to purge the city of all vampires that do not swear fealty to him, regardless of sect allegiance, and build a city where vampires can live free from the machinations of the Jyhad. Even more secretive is the nature of Vitel's sire, the methuselah Sybil, who wants to use her childe to gain access to the nuclear codes of the United States. Werewolf: The Apocalypse There is a single Sept in the city, the Sept of Awakening in the southern part of East Potomac Park. The Caern is believed to have once been a holy site of the Croatans. The local Garou are Bone Gnawers who have learnt to deal with the high concentration of Wyrm-taint. The sept is known to accept Garou of all tribes regardless of any former crimes. Because of this, the sept is looked down upon by the more regal tribes like the Silver Fangs and Get of Fenris. The Silver Fangs of House Wyrmfoe have a sept not too far from the city to keep watch on the US' political class. The Bone Gnawers of the city have secret deals with the local Nosferatu and Gangrel that ensures a tenuous peace against those Clans. The Wyrm's hold has always been strong in the area thanks to the presence of so many vampires. Pentex lobby groups are active to strengthen the hold of the subsidiaries over America. Rumors tell that Black Spiral Dancers have established a Hive somewhere under the city. Another threat is the Weaver, who dominates much of the spiritual landscape. Mage: The Ascension D.C. has a major technocratic presence. The New World Order has several trained Men in Black that ensure no supernatural influence can reach the White House. They also surveill the National Education Bureau. The Celestial Chorus is present near the Washington National Cathedral. Verbena have opened a camp posing as a New Age Group in the Rook Creek Park. Hermetics of House Shaea work to undermine the Technocracy and their supposed influence in the government. Virtual Adepts maintain a chantry in one of Washington's suburbs. Wraith: The Oblivion (...) Changeling: The Dreaming Washington, D.C, falls in the are of influence of the Kingdom of Willows, as a part of the Duchy of Dogwood. Glamour is a strong force in the city, from its original dreams of independence to the aspirations of each president-elect (before the cold, banal realities of politics creep in). Many changelings, however, are distrustful of the city's glamour, believing it to drive one to the Shadow Court. D.C is also home to the Court of Mirrors, High King David's secret resort where he can meet his closest advisors without the ceremonial of Tara-Nar. D.C. is officially under the jurisdiction of Baron Balthasar, an old pooka who is often overwhelmed by the glamour of the city. His weak rule has allowed rebels against Concordia to dominate much of the city. Rebellious Unseelie hold court in D.C., claiming that falls beyond Concordia's jurisdiction, sometimes even going so far as to call it the "Kingdom of Discordia". The Dukes Siva and Kali of the Unseelie Houses Balor and Ailil hold a freehold of their own in the name of the Shadow Court called the Duchy of Shadows. Seelie Kithain within the city find themselves harassed when entering their territory, often robbed of their glamour and treasures. The Shadow Twins, as they are called, are known by all native Kithain to be the true powers within the city. Kindred of the East While the Quincunx have not advanced as far west as D.C, its agents have been deployed and scout the area. The Kuei-jin seek a supernatural supporter of the Falun Gong that is rumored to be one of them (in fact, a Malkavian of chinese origin named Meixiu is behind this). So far, they have little success. Hunter: The Reckoning The US government's hunter organizations, the CIA, FBI, SAD, NSA, IRS and ATF, have their headquarters in D.C. Under Vitel, interacting with them or attempting to infiltrate their ranks was forbidden, in order to avoid unwarranted attention. The Society of Leopold has a cenaculum in the Catholic University, which houses the Provincial for the North American continent. The local Arcanum chapter house likewise acts as the headquarter for the American wing of the organization. Imbued in D.C. have to be extra careful, since much of the local police force is in the hands of vampires. Mummy: The Resurrection Washington, D.C, has attracted the attention of the Reborn several times, but few stay for long. Demon: The Fallen The recently freed Fallen of the Cryptics have gathered in D.C to create a safehouse for them. References * Category:Cities (WOD)